


emmmm.....

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	emmmm.....

By:CHIO

其实在画室做应该……

 

把受的双手绑到木画架上，用纸胶把双腿绑成m字腿，乳 尖夹上画夹，电动橡皮擦打开开关摩擦夹子的尾部，让震感通过夹子传递到乳 尖。

在他的腰肢下面垫上几本教材，使他的身体私 处更加暴露在眼前。

拿起身边的调色板和刮刀，随便挖几刀混杂在一起，用刮刀平抹在他大腿内侧和硬起的性 器上，拿起吹风机贴心的将颜料吹干，而吹干后的颜料黏附在皮肤上，特殊的瘙痒传至全身，他不自觉的扭起屁股和腰。

嘴巴用几块海绵塞着，叫喊不出的求饶变成难以忍受的异样快 感，眼角微微泛红着，好似带着湿意。

用笔刷的软毛刷着性 器顶端的小口，来回扫弄着，使顶端吐露出更多的黏液。

他求饶的哭喊变成呜咽，然而这只会让空气变得更加稠黏。

用水粉笔的底部慢慢插入他的后 穴，根据他身体的颤抖幅度找到前列腺，来回的抽插慢慢加入笔的数量，用绳子绑住性 器根部，精 液没有排泄口导致回流使快 感更加密集。

加快着手上的力道和速度，接连不断的快感冲击大脑，与口腔里的海绵吸收液体的肿大产生的窒息感相融，不自觉后翻的白眼体现着身体被快感侵蚀到极限。取下画夹，乳 尖被夹的红肿，用拭画棉用力搓揉，握住下身的几只画笔用力抽插刺激前列腺，鞭子和糖的结合最终让他全身心的堕落……


End file.
